


Honeyed, lovely lies

by NarcissisticAsshole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda?, Making George an interesting character go brr, Misunderstandings, Sort Of, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: George confronts Sapnap about Dream's spiralling chaotic mindset, and things just kinda go downwards from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Santa.





	Honeyed, lovely lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the secret santa event, and the person i was given to write for was Remy! Hope you enjoy what i wrote!

“Dream fucking _lied_ to us, Sapnap! Can’t you _see_?”

As George stood next to an open door, he wondered why they hadn’t realized before. Outside it was raining, and though the community house hadn’t been used in a long time, it still served as protection against the merciless water that fell from the skies. He’d been stopped midway as he tried to leave though, Sapnap glaring at him with a fiery look on his face.

It should have been obvious, really, considering how the past few months had been going for them. It had been long since they’d all three been together like in the old times, before the festival, before the elections, before _L’manburg_ was even dreamt of existing. Back when everything was simple, and when Dream would laugh and joke together with them just like three good friends would.

That man was gone though, and in his place there was now a different person George couldn’t call his friend. He found that was the best way to describe him, because as time passed the term seemed to apply even better. A power hungry beast, seeking conflict and chaos at every turn.

Sapnap, for some reason, refused to believe that statement was true.

“George _what the fuck?_ \- I _know_ Dream, he’s not… a _liar_. Are you just gonna _leave_ then? Fucking abandon us like a _coward?_ ” He glared at the arsonist, who gestured and moved forward towards George, clearly searching for some way to excuse Dream’s previous actions. Ironic, how the most aggressive one out of them both would attempt to defend the inexcusable. 

“What if i do? What are you gonna _do_ about it? Because as far as i’m aware, you’re just mindlessly following Dream because he’s your _friend_ , but that **_doesn’t cut it, Sapnap!_** Friends sometimes lie- _he_ lied to us and he _used_ us!” He snarled right back at his friend, fists clenched and mind filled with insults, words, _profanities_ to scream at the man who he would have once trusted with his life. The fact that Sapnap was even trying to defend him was outrageous, and while on a more calm mindset he would have been able to understand his reasoning, he absolutely refused to do that at the moment.

“Just _give him a chance_ , George! Don’t pretend like _you’re_ any better-”

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ compare me to _Dream_ , you _bastard_. I’ve merely followed his orders until now- but not anymore. I refuse to take part in this search for _power_ Dream has got going on!” He hesitated as he spoke to the other man, stopping at times and being forced to rephrase his words in order for Sapnap to understand what he meant. 

Ultimately he sighed, turning around intent on leaving the common house yet being stopped by a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him from walking away. He glanced behind him, catching Sapnap’s bitter, _tired_ expression. He felt a hole form in his stomach- guilt starting to form and making him uneasy. George wouldn’t pretend he understood what Sapnap was trying to suggest- or why, for that matter. Dream had used them, _hurt_ them, left them behind for different goals. In his mind, it was only fitting that they did the same to him.

The sky was filled with clouds, droplets of water hitting the windows of the house with full force. The silence was deafening, only interrupted by the sound of rain outside the house and their own breathing. They both maintained eye contact, and after a few moments George moved Sapnap’s hand from his shoulder, still maintaining eye contact as he did so. He could excuse Sapnap’s insistence on the matter- he’d known Dream for much longer, and even _he_ wouldn’t have simply given up on a childhood friend if he was paid for it. But his friend was _blinded_ by that wish to maintain a friendship, that in truth, had already been lost to time itself.

George wouldn’t be the one to tell him that though, and that’s why he turned his back on Sapnap and walked through the door that led outside, immediately feeling water hit his face and body. That didn’t stop him though, so he simply kept going, not looking back one single time as he made his way through first a wooden bridge, then a rocky surface and ultimately green grass.

Strangely, Sapnap didn’t try to stop him either.

  
  


[--{-------}--]

  
  


“C’monnnn, what is it Dream? I don’t have all day.”

  
  
George sighed, hands on his pockets and watching Dream with a rose eyebrow. Dream seemed to mumble something to himself, and after searching for _something_ in his pocket, the man finally looked like he found what he was searching for as a smile decorated his masked face. George tilted his head to his side, partly irritated by how long it was taking yet secretly interested in what his friend had to show him.

Eventually, after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Dream pulled out something from his pocket, a wide fond smile on his face. Upon further inspection, George’s eyes widened as he saw what it was- a pair of black glasses, with a white thick border going around them. He watched with his mouth partly open, absolutely _not_ having expected that from his friend. Soon, a small smile followed though, and he let out a few chuckles.

“Wow, i… i wasn’t expecting that, gonna be honest.” They both laughed, and George was handed the glasses immediately afterwards. He examined them for a few moments before deciding to try them on for a first time, a supportive smile on his friend’s face. It was as if a whole new world had opened to him- suddenly colours having different contrasts, everything being _different_ for the first time ever. He laughed, both nervous and gleeful, a wide grin on his face as he scanned the area around themselves.

“To a long and prosperous friendship?”

  
  
George teared up, nodding at his friend's words.

To a long and prosperous friendship.

  
  


[--{-------}--]

  
  
If there was something George regretted, it was not realizing that Dream lied to them sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [LINK](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg) to a MCYT server where you can meet other artists and writers such as myself!


End file.
